Crimson
by Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf
Summary: What would happen if Apollo actually did stay with Simon during the Monsterous Turnabout. One-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is my first one-shot. I Jess and I were playing through Monsterous again (well the trials) and we got to the part where Simon tells Apollo to stay in his cell with him for the first night to prove himself so I thought "what if Apollo actually did". I hope you all like it. I don't do a lot of one-shots, but I don't think this thing could go any farther. There are some hints at some things, but I don't' think they ould be enough to really trigger anyone.**

* * *

_**Crimson**_

_**Apollo**_

"I honestly didn't expect you to take me up on my "offer"." Prosecutor Blackquill says looking down at me.

"Yeah well…"

Maybe this will prove I'm capable. That I'm not some coward or cheater. Everyone makes fun of me, and then he implied I would cheat and that my ability was cleating.

It's not my fault I can perceive things.

I never asked to be able to see the nervous habits of those around me.

Sometimes it's actually really annoying. I know it could hurt me if I'm not careful.

But of course, I'm not allowed to use my powers. I'm the one attacked by a darn hawk!

"It matters little I suppose. I really should not be allowed to do this."

To be fair you shouldn't be allowed to prosecute either, but here we are. I do wonder how he was even allowed to prosecute in the first place.

"I'm tired of letting everyone say things about me," I say more to myself.

He snorts. "I suppose you have stones, but this isn't really something you should play with. You can still back out."

Did he just say I have balls? He really has no shame!

Still… should I?

No! I'm fine! I'll be fine!

"I'm not going to run away so you can call me a coward tomorrow."

He shrugs and mutters something that I barely catch, but it sounds something like "I wouldn't dream of it".

"Very well. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm fine."

"For now," he says shaking his head. "Regardless I would refrain from mentioning your profession. Let's just say members of law enforcement aren't very… loved."

I gulp a bit. That look in his eyes…

"Got it."

I hope I don't meet Daryen or Kristoph tonight. I don't think that would end very well. Especially Daryen.

I had to give my badge over anyway since it would have set off metal detectors.

"You should also count yourself lucky that I was moved to make getting the courthouse all the quicker. It would be such a hassle for everyone involved otherwise."

"I still don't get how a convict can even prosecute," I say following him and his guards.

He stops staring down at me. "Even convicts have a duty to society. I have to fulfill mine."

Somehow I don't think that's the actual answer. There is more to it than that.

"You doubt me," he says with a smirk.

"Wh-what? No. I just…"

"If you wish to believe that there is more to my standing in the courtroom then you are welcome to do so. I will not stop you from dreaming up some situations as to why I stand behind the bench this year."

"Are you just not good at giving a straight answer?"

"Why should I give one? What would it matter? In a word where anyone can be your enemy, there is no reason for me to give one. Besides, it's too much fun to see others squirm."

"This isn't some game, you know?"

"Some say life is a game."

"Well yeah, but…"

"Tell me, Justice-dono. If you knew when you were going to die, what would you do?"

"Huh?"

"Many people wait with trepidation, they fear it as much as they fear living. As the days tick closer and closer they almost go insane with the fear. Even hardened criminals cave when the day finally comes. They crack because they know. Humans fear death, that is one of the most common fears among humans. Most children are free from that fear because they are innocent, but adults. It's understandable. It is an instinct from the past. If you fear death then you will try to avoid i. It makes sense. If you know something will kill you, you avoid it, but if it's unavoidable…"

Why is he telling me all of this?

"So do you fear death then?"

"No."

I wish I had my bracelet with me, but I gave my stuff to Athena and Trucy to hold on to. Though even without it telling me somehow I can just see that he isn't lying about that.

"But didn't you just finish saying?"

"Ikutsu ka no koto wa shinu kachi ga arimasu."  
Huh? Was that Japanese?

Why can I almost understand what he was saying?

"I didn't know you knew Japanese."

"My mother was Japanese and my father was British if you really wish to know."

I guess that explains the accent.

We finally reach our destination and the guards let us in and unlock Blackquill's shackles.

He rubs his wrists a bit. "Annoying things getting in my way.

Yeah, your way of scaring everyone that is!

I look around. It really isn't anything special.

"What did you expect?" he asks watching me as I look around. He crosses his arms. "It's not as if you'd expect anything special for a bunch of monsters anyway."

"Monsters? But…"

"But what? Would you call a felon any different? Murder, rape, assault, theft, such things are done by wild monsters not by humans."

"Who says that?"

"The world does. Haven't you just wanted those people to be gone? For people to stop wasting the state's money to keep monsters like that alive for as long as they are. To be rid of them already. Not give them anything but the worst. After all, if they cause so much trouble and don't care then why should anyone care. Human nature isn't always kind. It isn't always as sweet and innocent as people want to believe it is. Sure, why care about the worst of humans? After all, there are innocent people that need protecting from those monsters after all."

He talks about this so calmly like it doesn't even bother him at all.

"Still…"

He shakes his head. "I'm going to have to leave for a little bit. I have to go to meet the Chief. Apparently, he wants to make sure I'm doing alright with prosecuting and all that stuff."

The Chief Prosecutor? The man who had given him the right to even prosecute to begin with.

"He probably wants to make sure you're behaving," I say before I can stop myself.

He smirks. "You're probably right, too bad for him I'm not very good at doing what I'm told."

"Yeah, I can tell."

His smirk only widens at that comment.

"Stay out of trouble. I'm responsible for you."

What's that supposed to mean? Is he actually saying he's concerned about me? No, it's probably just that he doesn't want to deal with any backlash.

"I'll stay out of trouble."

"I shouldn't be too long at least."

"Aren't you going to talk about the case and such?"

"He can read the bloody report. I'm just doing this because I have no choice," he scoffs as guards come.

I really can't believe I agreed to this.

* * *

_**Simon**_

I finished my meeting with Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth. It went about as long and as well as I expected. I wasn't planning on giving him much.

Yet he is clever.

When I first joined the office he was merely a High Prosecutor. He was my superior, and he believed in truth and justice. I followed many of his trials while I was studying law.

To say the man had not suffered would be a lie. He had been through a lot, and that, combined with a very sharp mind, made him a very dangerous man.

Indeed, his physical skills would be very lucky, but in the battle of the minds, he was rather impressive. I had to give him that.

He was giving me this chance.

He as gambling on a chance that I would be more than I claim and that I would do more. That I would actually be willing to help and do my job properly.

Indeed, he was putting a lot of faith in me, it was rather noble. After all, most would easily just give up on me, after all, I am a murderer.

Then again, this last year will be entertaining.

"Even if I go down, I'm taking you with me," I growl to myself as I walk back.

As I round the corner I start to sense danger. It isn't that I have some power, but just that I am used to how things feel to me. Like some animal that knows it is being stalked by a predator.

I scan around me carefully.

Nothing.

Then I think about it a bit more.

I almost forgot that defense attorney had actually taken me up on my offer for him to stay with me tonight.

It was clear he wanted to prove himself, though it's hard to say if it was to himself or to others. Perhaps a mix of both. He did seem to get a lot of flack, though it seemed mostly in jest.

Still, now is not the time for idle thought.

The guards seemed weary as I started to move more quietly. Even though they truly had all the power there was something to be said about a man who didn't fear dying.

Ikutsu ka no koto wa shinu kachi ga arimasu.

When we round the corner I jump into action before the guards even have time to try and stop me.

I barely register how many there are, maybe seven or so, but it doesn't matter to me. I use my size and honed body as a weapon. I wish I had a sword, but unfortunately, I can't have it so I make do.

It's uncultured how I fight, but who cares in here anyway? A few low blows to the stones isn't uncommon.

"I will kill you all," I snarl as I continue.

Eventually, they all back away and I stand there glaring at them.

I can't tell who's more unsure about how to handle this. The idiots, the guards or Justice-dono.

"Blackquill."

"What?" I snarl at the guard who spoke. "First off I didn't start that, I finished it, and second off what are you going to do to me? I'm going to die anyway so really whatever you do will do naught. I think your better concern would be taking those fools to the infirmary."

They looked at each other then decided that indeed I was right. Though I know I will hear about ti later. They may wait until tomorrow after this case is finally over.

I turn my attention to Justice-dono. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah…" he says.

I take him back to my cell letting him occupy the bed. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"No… just…"

"I told you to stay out of trouble."

He's clearly just shocked is all. He's physically alright."

"I didn't mean to. I just…"

"It doesn't really matter what you were trying to do. I'm just glad you're alright."

"What?"

"I'm responsible for you as I said before. It would be annoying to have to be complained at because you're not alright."

"Oh…" he says.

Somehow I don't think he believes me.

"Well thank you, were those guys really going to…?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if they were."

"Oh, well… umm… I didn't know you knew how to fight like that. I mean…"

"I'm much better with a sword. I don't have much hand to hand combat training, but you learn to adapt to what you have."

"You actually know how to use a sword?"

"Yes, I learned when I was younger. It was always very fun for me. Though I suppose now… regardless I know how to wield one, but I actually learned to hone my body as a weapon since weapons are obviously contraband. Still, I always practice my form. It's weird without a sword. One time I was allowed to use a broom handle because I was good. It never felt right, but it did the trick. Though… I lost it when I used it to attack someone, he deserved it though."

"Are you going to get in trouble for protecting me?"

"Probably, but I don't really care about that. It's not like it's that big of a deal."

"Really?"

"Like I told the guards: when you already accept death then you aren't really afraid of anything. I'm going to be dead soon, so what does it really matter what they do to me?"

"I still can't believe you talk about death so lightly."

"Ikutsu ka no koto wa shinu kachi ga arimasu."

* * *

_**Apollo**_

After the incident with the seven inmates, nothing else really happened. All the inmates seemed to be terrified to cross Blackquill and even the guards seemed hesitant.

When night finally came Blackquill actually offered me his bed as he made himself comfortable on the floor. I felt a bit bad, but the really uncomfortable bed would never fit the two of us. Though I could easily see him wanting it all for himself.

That being said he's been shockingly nice and helpful. There was still that air of sarcasm and intimidation, but something was just different for him.

He said he just cared about me because he would get an earful if something were to happen to me, but somehow I didn't think that was true.

These thoughts, plus the sounds and the light kept me up. It was hard to sleep. I guess he must have gotten used to it.

Then again those bags under his eyes really did talk about a lot of lost sleep.

I'm not sure what I exactly expect though. This place….

I look at the man curled up under the barred window. It's hard to tell if he's actually asleep or not.

I get off the bed and move closer to him.

He's facing the wall so it's actually really hard to see him. If I didn't know he was there I probably would have missed him. He really does blend in with the darkness somehow.

I move closer and I can see his body shaking slightly. I wonder what that's about.

I move closer to him reaching out to make sure he's okay.

Before I can even touch his shoulder I feel pressure on my wrist.

I gasp a bit as the man glares at me ripping my wrist in one hand. The look in his eyes is almost feral.

"I-I'm sorry…" I whisper.

The pressure he was applying to my wrist kind of felt like when my bracelet told me to perceive so I almost instinctively looked deeper.

I could see him trembling, but I could also see tears falling from his eyes.

This man… he…

After what feels like a while his eyes lose that gleam in them and he lets go of my wrist. "Don't do that again."

"Sorry I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. You should get some rest. We have a trial tomorrow and I don't want to win just because you got no sleep."

"That's easier said than done."

"Hmm? I suppose I just got accustomed to it at this point. You don't know what things you can get used to if enough time passes."

"I suppose that's true."

"It's why an animal raised in captivity can't live in the world at large, and also why most people who do get out of prison have to go into counseling to make sure they can adapt back into society properly."

"Are you saying you're like an animal in captivity?"

There was a loud shriek. It must be Taka just checking in on Blackquill even if he was outside and were here.

"If that's how you want to look at it."

"You're the one who made the analogy."

He turns over more so that he can sit up against the wall and look at me, he doesn't even bother wiping the tears and I don't know what answer he'd give if I asked about them.

"I suppose I did. Regardless of whether it is for your interpretation."

"You don't give straight answers, do you?"

"One of the best tricks of psychological manipulation is to keep people guessing. People hate secrets and guesses. People are afraid of what they don't know so it makes them antsy. They want to know. So if you don't give them a straight answer they get even more flustered wanting to know. This also works if you act a certain way or look a certain way then suddenly change it up. It really makes people do a double-take."

He has a point. The first time I saw Mr. Wright in that suit he looked like a completely different person. For a second it felt like I didn't even know him anymore.

"You seem to know what I'm talking about."

"Yeah, well I mean I suppose when I saw Mr. Wright in his new suit it was very shocking."

"There you have it. You know how it feels."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"I've learned a lot of tricks."

"Why did you even study psychology? I'm sure it wasn't to mess with people."

"You sure?" He smirks. "Though I suppose it started with wanting to be able to get into the minds of criminals, that way I could better catch them."

"So that's why you became a prosecutor?"

"My family comes from a line of samurai, but in this day and age, that's hardly important. There is no way of making it as a true samurai, but as a prosecutor, you can basically do the same job. Isn't catching criminals why you became a lawyer? Protecting the innocent and such."

"Yeah, I mean pretty much. I also looked up to Mr. Wright a lot."

"Well, I too had a role model."

I have to wonder who that is.

"But now you're here."

"Indeed I am. I'm going to die soon enough."

"I still can't believe you're so calm about your own death. It's kind of scary."

"Ikutsu ka no koto wa shinu kachi ga arimasu."

"You've said that before. What does that even mean."

He looks straight into my eyes and the answer is almost as cold and chilling and dark as the room we're in.

"Some things are worth dying for."


End file.
